


Barely hanging on

by Bxanie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, Nightmares, angst but there's a little fluffy?, it started off with a nightmare idea and it WENT WAY OFF TRACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Lisa is plagued by nightmares after the most recent challenge, but she has a guardian angel watching over her to keep her safe[ Based on Helper Himari chapter 9 ]





	Barely hanging on

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write hhw you've been warned in advance. 
> 
> also this is way too happy for a killing game au

_Lisa opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times to let them adjust to the darkness surrounding her. Everything was dark and when she felt around, and grabbed nothing but air. However, in the distant there was a dim light. Barely bright enough for Lisa to pick up on._

_She knew this could be a death trap. After all, this was her challenge right? But there was nothing else to do. She had no choice. She started jogging towards the light quickly, wanting to be done with this already. Yukina was waiting for her, she didn't want to worry her any more than necessary!_

_The light grew closer and Lisa only sped up. Her legs were starting to feel a little heavy, but it was okay. She was nearly there. She could see it! The exit!_

_The exit was a bright shining white door. She stopped in front of it, nearly tripping as she did. She made it! She really made it! Just a few more steps..._

_She reached for the knob, twisted it, and it disappeared right before her eyes in a cloud of smoke which surrounded her._

_"W-What?!?" Lisa coughed and used her hand to guide the smoke away from her face. She couldn't see at all now anymore. The light had disappeared, and the smoke was now obstructing her from seeing anything else. She felt around again with her free hand and soon felt something._

_Liquid. Blood._

_It invaded her nose as soon as the smoke mysteriously cleared._

_The only thing left was Yukina, standing there, nearly lifeless. Lisa didn't hesitate, instantly she wrapped her arms around her childhood friend. Yukina didn't move, didn't even wince as Lisa clung to her. The two stood there, with Lisa franticly grabbing onto the fabric of her grey-haired friend._

_There was blood everywhere - On her back, on her chest, running down her lips and down to her chin - It was everywhere._

_"Yukina..... Yukina don't leave me..." Yukina didn't reply of course. Instead, she fell forward and her body exploded into many blue butterflies and blue roses._

_Lisa fell to her knees, crying out Yukina's name over and over as her hands moved through the bloody roses._

_"No please not her. Please not her. Yukina..."_

* * *

Lisa shot up in bed with a scream falling from her lips. Sweat travelled down her skin and tears ran down her face. She gripped onto the sheets and threw them off her. She was way too hot. Way too frustrated. 

Way too _sad_. 

"Lisa-san?"

Hagumi's voice brought her back to reality. Lisa took a few deep breaths before looking at Hagumi with eyes red from crying. 

"H-Hagumi...... I-I....." 

"Lisa-san, let's go outside!" 

"H-Huh? H-Hey wait!" Before Lisa even realised it, she was being pulled out of her bed. She didn't even get to put on her slippers or shoes as Hagumi dragged her upstairs. WIth how much noise they were making, Lisa was sure the rest of the dormitory was awake already. 

"H-Hagumi slow down!" Yet the smaller girl didn't seem like she would stop anytime soon. Her eyes looked like they were on fire, the complete opposite of Yukina's cold blue ones. Lisa couldn't help but smile a little at the determination Hagumi had, even if it was fueled by a bittersweet promise. 

"Lisa-san, Hagumi doesn't want you to die! You're nice and kind and always think of everyone else! Hagumi doesn't want to see you die! So Hagumi will make sure you're safe!" They kept running until they were outside and Lisa felt cold grass below her feet. Instantly her attention was captured by the nightsky and the many stars above them. 

"Lisa-san!" 

"Hmm...?'

"Hagumi wants to be your friend even after all of this!" 

"Hagumi..." Lisa followed Hagumi's gaze back to the stars above them. She remembered something Kasumi said days before. Something along the lines of 'People that die turn into stars' Lisa knew it wasn't really possible, but it was a nice thought regardless. 

"Oh! Ka-kun will probably like this!" 

"Ka-ku- Oh? Kasumi? Maybe you should wake her u-" 

"That won't be necessary. You woke up the entire building. Worried all of us sick too. We thought you died." Lisa spun around to come face-to-face with Ran, the rest of her little group of friends right behind her. 

"It's the middle of the night while we're playing some death game and you decide to look at some stars? Geez. Come on let's go back to bed. We need to be well rested for to-" 

"No! Hagumi doesn't like it when everyone is sad! Everyone is sad every day! Hagumi doesn't want to die sad! Hagumi wants everyone to be happy until the very end! Until we get out of here!" 

"You know that's not possible we're talking about lives here-"

"Hagumi and I will try our hardest together!" That shut Ran right up. The blonde-haired girl behind her perked up, hands on her hips. "It's no good if everyone is thinking about death all the time!" 

Ran sighed and turned to Kokoro with a vicious look. "Do as you like. I'm going back to bed." 

Soon enough everything grew quiet again, with most people going back into the dorm and others simply closing the windows they were looking through. There were only a few people left. One small group was laying down on the grass, pointing up at the sky and gasping in awe. Hagumi and Kokoro were not with them, instead, they were chatting about something before they turned their attention to Lisa

"Hey, Lisa-san!" 

"Huh?" 

"Hagumi and I have been making memorial items to remember everyone by! Do you have any ideas what we should make for Yukina?" 

Lisa thought about it for a second. There wasn't a lot that Yukina talked about besides music and occasionally cats. Would sheet music make a nice memorial item? No....it had to be something else. 

"A blue rose." Lisa said with a bittersweet smile forming on her lips

"Oh! Kokoro and Hagumi can make that!" 

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll like it."  

The girls on the grass had gone back into the dorm and soon enough Hagumi and Kokoro were making their way to the dorm as well. Leaving Lisa with her thoughts for just a second. 

_Yukina even now you're still looking out for me huh? You're such a worrywart. Though I'm no different._

"Lisa-san, are you coming?" 

"Right! I'm coming!" 

Lisa wiped the tears forming in her eyes before quickly joining the others again. She had to get through all of this. Not just for herself, but for Yukina and Hagumi as well. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be eating this fic tonight won't I


End file.
